Breathe In
by percygirl55
Summary: Bella and Alice are vampires living a mundane life. Trying to find their place for eternity isn't an easy task, until they move to a new town where two bad boys practically run the school. Bella's past relationship left her broken. But is she willing to heal for a certain heart throb? He has problems of his own, but can he quit being bad for her? Warning drug abuse. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

_Lithe fingers twirl a small cylinder object like a mini baton. The male voices echo as though they are coming from a long winding tunnel. They are anxious, waiting on something special a set of fingers tap a steady quick beat on the wood of the table top. The faces are blurry, only flashes of what is really happening seem to appear. The men are exchanging small talk as they wait for something. I feel as though I am imposing and that I shouldn't be here. Another person enters the room. Money... Lots of money in a metal box. The tension is gone, quickly replaced by excitement. The lithe fingers bring the mini baton to one pale nostril, and the long index finger moves to cover the other. Breathe in. _

"Ahh", I moan as my lungs cry out for the oxygen my undead body no longer need. _ Why would I dream of them? What a waste of dreams. Maybe I truly am damned, and it is part of my punishment to watch others suffer. Why else would I be gifted with dreaming and cursed with watching illegal acts every night. _

"Bella! You're finally awake!" My rambunctious sister cried as she skipped up the stairs to the attic where I rest every night. "I have soooo much to tell you"

"Alice, please. I do not need to hear about all the cute boys you met last night at the club." I got up from the bed and began to drag a hairbrush through my long brown locks as I mentally pushed back the weird dream into the recess of my mind. _It doesn't mean anything just forget it._

"Well good cause that isn't what I want to talk about." I looked at her in disbelief. She always wanted to talk about the amazing night of dancing, sex and teasing the poor human men. Don't get me wrong, she's not a cruel person, after you live for 120 years you need some sort of sexual entertainment. "I just… I was thinking…"

"Just spit it out Alice! What do you want to talk about?"

"I think I know of where I want to move to. It is statistically the rainiest place in the continental US! And I had a vision last night, about this amazing blonde haired boy. He's so sexy Bella." I scowl, everyone who is remotely attractive is 'sexy' to Alice. She only wants something if she can't have it. "Please Bella; we need to leave here soon anyways. People are starting to get suspicious that the two best friends that have just graduated college together look as though they haven't aged a day since they arrived six years ago. I know that we planned on staying here longer, but I have a really good feeling about this place Bella. We could start out younger than college age this time."

I consider how suspicious even our neighbors are of Alice and I. The mirror in front of me speaks volumes on why. My lovely pale face frames the features that you would normally see on a glossy page of Vogue magazine. My rich golden eyes, the elegant slope of my nose, and the plump rosiness of my lips. This face exudes beauty, but all I see is a monster. I hear what the other students at the University of Michigan say about me and Alice. Especially Cora our biggest fan. "What sluts, I mean really who the hell do they think they are? Prancing around the campus like they own the place. The rich bitches." Of course she would hate us. Our beauty threatened her own self-esteem. Alice always loved to rub it in Cora's face that all the guys wanted us. It disgusted me, why would I want some sweaty college guy who drinks too much in my pants? The bad boy type never truly appealed to me.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice exclaimed waving a hand in front of my face. "Haven't you dreamt enough today?" She quickly started ripping clothes out of my closet and throwing them on my bed. She grunted in disgust. "We definitely need to get you a new wardrobe pronto!" Now it was my turn to groan. I hated shopping trips with Alice. It was more like torture. She wanted to look in every store within a fifty mile radius of us. When naturally she could just look into the future and see what stores she would actually buy something from. But apparently that 'ruins the fun'.

"No Alice. I do not want to go shopping."

"Please Bella! It won't take too long I promise!" Her tiny lower lip trembles as her lovely face turns into a pout. Her long black hair frames a pale face similar to my own. We monsters do look quite alike. The same eye color, the alabaster color of our skin and the graceful interconnected features of our faces.

Alice's features go blank and her eyes glaze over. Great a vision, maybe she's seeing more of the mysterious blonde guy. She smiles brightly as she comes back to reality.

"How about I make you a deal? You don't have to come shopping with me for the next two months…" My eyebrows go up; Alice never makes deals that have to do with shopping unless she is really serious. "You have to move to where ever I want to. And buy me a new Porsche."

"Deal", obviously she doesn't realize that I don't give a flying fuck where I live. My life is pretty much empty these days ever since Felix left. Ouch that name still hurts my chest when I think of him.

"Yay", Alice squeals. "I know you will just love Forks Bella. It's the cutest little town ever."

Oh yeah I'm sure it'll be lots of fun. Yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Basically I don't own Twilight. Wish I did, but alas I do not. **

A/N: This is my first story but I have been a huge fan of fan fiction for years now. I'm super nervous about this. So if you have any advice for me I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks!

**EPOV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

_What the mother fuck! It can't be 7 o'clock already. Son of a bitch._ I reached out from my face down position on my bed and waved my arm wildly trying to shut off that annoying ass alarm clock. It thumped to the floor and I settled in with relief. _My head is fucking pounding. I have some more of the stuff from last night though. If I can remember where I put it… Goddammit I don't even remember driving home last night. All I remember is drinking at the club and getting some 'business' done. I need to find it or there is no way in fucking hell I am getting out of bed today. If I fail another semester I might not graduate. Fuck all that noise I am not going to be stuck in that hell hole for another whole year! _

I literally rolled out of bed in an attempt to find what I had left over from last night. As I looked around my spacious room I tried to think of where I could have possibly hidden it. We had bought a large quantity but had dealt most of it out to anyone who was at the club scene last night that was looking for a good time. Not to mention we did quite a bit of it too. I began to pull out random drawers on my desk and then my dresser. _Seriously what the fuck, I didn't do that much did I? _

I picked up my cell from my night stand and typed in the familiar number of my main man Jasper.

_RING RING RING RING _

He better pick up the damn phone he knows I don't like to be ignored.

_RING RING_

"Hey E, what's up bro?"

"Hey man, uh I was wondering where the rest of that stuff was"

There was a long silence before Jasper responded "Fuck, you don't remember? We all got blown last night. You just kept bustin' em up. I have a couple left though if you're feigning."

"Jesus you're a life saver. There is no fucking way I could put up with Banner today without anything." I said fucking ecstatic that I had something to get me through the school day, or at least through first and second period. "I'll be at your house in 20 to pick you up for school."

"Thanks E I'll have the 'cards' ready," Jasper slyly explained. I smirked at his use of our code word. Of course we're always careful with phone conversations and texts. After all, aren't all drug addicts paranoid?

After Jasper and I exchanged our partings, I figured I might as well shower. My hair reeks of cigarettes and I was still in my jeans from last night. I chuckled; damn it looks like I had fun last night. I quickly stripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower.

_God my kidneys hurt. I guess that's what extensive drug use will do to ya. I wonder if Esme noticed when I came in this morning. Fuck it if she did. It's none of her fucking business what I do._

As I started to pull on a shirt and some jeans after my quick shower I heard a knock on my door.

"Edward… Could you possibly drive your little sister to school today?" A quiet almost scared voice asked from behind the 2 inch thick wooden door.

_Oh fuck no! That would completely fuck up the plan before school today. I can't do shit in front of Aimee. She would squeal to my parents and then they would send me to off again. I can't let that happen. _

"I can't. Jasper and I need to be there early to…" My mind wildly searched for a valid excuse. I don't think that Esme would accept the fact that I need to get high in order to be able to stand going to school. "You know... We're working on a group project- thing." I finally stuttered out. _Wow you're absolutely fabulous at this lying thing captain obvious. _

"Oh… okay I understand. Have a great day at school", Esme replied dejectedly. I know she wishes I would spend more time with the family. And obviously she knows that I'm not going to school early to work on some damn project. Shit I don't even remember the last time I did homework let alone a fucking project. And yet I still pass my classes, now. I used to have trouble juggling my classes and my uhm 'extracurricular activities', otherwise known as my constant partying and drug addiction.

As I got in my silver Volvo I saw Esme rushing around about to walk out the front door. She was talking rapidly on her cell phone (probably to her boss), hold a portfolio for the current house she was renovating, and tugging gently on Aimee's small wrist. Guilt gathered in the pit of my stomach. But I need to get high; I can apologize to Esme later.

As I pull up to Jasper's house, I hop out of the car and let myself in. After all, we have been friends for years. I haven't actually knocked on his front door in ages because after Jasper turned 13 his dad went away and never came back. Not that he was ever much of a father to begin with. After this, Jasper's house became the ultimate hangout. Of course Esme had no idea that there was no longer any adult figure in the Whitlock household. His older sister Rosalie worked in order to pay for most of the bills. And when times became really tough, Jasper and I started to sell drugs, especially when Rose moved out to go to college. It became solely Jasper's responsibility, which by extension makes it mine also. Life is a chain reaction and I often wondered where I would be today if Jasper's rat bastard father never left.

Jasper gave me a nod when I stepped into his bedroom. "I'm almost done", he explained as he drug an edge of his license across the wood of the desk. When he was done he pulled a piece of brightly colored straw from the top drawer of the desk bringing it to his right nostril and leaning down.

I heard the noises of the small particles being sucked up like a vacuum. This is what my life has come down to. I'm a fucking drug addict; I always used to think as a child that being an addict meant that you were a terrible person. And I was right, even if you do decide to get clean, everyone will always see you as the person who was strung out and ruined their life. They'll always think of you as someone who is a nobody and can't amount to anything. That's why there's not point in quitting now. I already ruined my life in the same way that I ruined Esme and Carlisle's marriage. I'm a fuck up, I can't do anything right.

Jasper held out the straw to me and I strode across the room to grab it. As I leaned over the desk where the neat white line was waiting for me, I brought the piece of plastic to my nostril.

Breathe in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: I've gotten a lot of hits, and some have subscribed to my story. And yet I only have one review. So please I would really enjoy your constructive criticism. Tell me what you like and what you think I should change. I'm really hoping to expand my horizons as a writer. So please review! Thanks guys!**

BPOV

"Well I hope you enjoy the tuna casserole, and just let me know if you or your sister needs anything at all. I'm right next door", the brunette haired neighbor said insistently. Maybe she would appear nice if it didn't seem as though she was waiting for something weird to happen so she could tell the whole town about the new freaks that moved in down the road from her.

"Yes thank you so much Mrs. Stanley", I smiled all the while trying my best not to growl. The monster inside of me wanted to lure her inside, snap her neck, and drain her dry. And quiet honestly my head was done dealing with her bullshit and was very delighted in the killing daydream the monster has supplied. I snapped out of it and managed to all but shove her out the front door.

"Yet another disgusting dish of food that will never be eaten, thanks to some nosey neighbors in this horrible small town", I grumbled.

"Oh Bella", Alice sighed as she took the dish from my hands and walked to the kitchen to set it down. "Calm down I told you I have a good feeling about this town. I feel like we'll meet some very special people here." I rolled my eyes, although Alice truly is never wrong. "Please tell me you aren't going to school in that Bella."

"Fine I'll go change into what you have picked out for me. As though I am a child that needs to be dresses every day." I exclaimed sarcastically as I glided up the stairs to throw on the jade green top with a white blazer with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. _I am soo wearing my chucks with this and there is no way that Alice is talking me out of it. _

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

As we pulled up in our least ostentatious car, a new 2013 Subaru WRX Concept, I willed myself to be anywhere but here. I hate high school, every girl is jealous and treats us like pariahs and I wish the boys would treat us like pariahs. They follow us around like puppy dogs. And it seemed as though this small town high school wasn't going to be any better. As I looked around every one was staring at as. I knew we should have gotten the Legacy instead. But it just wasn't as fast as the maxed out WRX. It was times like these that I'm very glad I'm not a mind reader. My own power has come in handy quite a few times recently. I'm a shield; I can make myself and whomever I am with practically untraceable. Unless I want them to find me, it would be physically impossible to see me. Aro of the Volturi has not been able to see into my mind, Alice cannot see my future and I can single out one person at a time to not be able to see me at all. Although it is very unhelpful in crowds, I do enjoy using it occasionally. I mostly use it on Felix now. Just to make sure he doesn't happen upon me by chance. Even though he knows I would never go anywhere without Alice.

It's raining here, I guess from what I've heard the weather is often this dismal. Which is great for us, we always have to hide from the public when the sun comes out.

As Alice and I walked towards the front doors, I heard the usual annoying voices of the human teens. Like nails on a chalkboard all the girls began downing us as though we personally slaughtered their dreams of being the hottest girl at the school. And once again all the boys were making bets on how fast they thought they could get in our pants. What a bunch of losers. I'm glad that I can't remember when I was a human teenager. I feel as though it is the worst time in human life, they're always so emotional.

It took forever for the secretary at the main office to find our schedules. She claimed that they had started a new organizational system and everything had changed over the summer. However, I didn't believe her; I think she was just very nervous around us. I could hear her heart pounding erratically in her chest, and it was obvious her level of perspiration had gone up exponentially. We tend to have that effect on people I chuckled quietly.

"What is your schedule like," Alice asked as her eyes roved the thin sheet of paper.

"Let's compare," I replied as I pulled open the main office door and entered the emptying hallway. The tardy bell rang and it seemed as though we were the only two people in the corridor.

Alice snatched my schedule and froze. "We only have lunch together!" She frowned, "that's sooo not fair!"

I could hear the front doors to the school open, even though we were standing very far from them, and Alice's face went blank. She was having a vision. The last time she had a vision at school was to inform me that there would be a blood drive at the school and the student council president was going to ask if I wanted to volunteer. _Yes because it would be very smart to have a vampire at a blood drive. _

"Well this will be interesting," Alice gasped as she came back into consciousness.

"What was it?"

"Wait for it…," she answered as she turned to face the hallway we had just come from.

"We're going to be late if we keep standing here Alice."

"Trust me Bella this will be worth it." She walked over to a locker, motioning for me to follow, and began to fiddle with a dial as though it was her locker. "Just so it doesn't seem like we're waiting for them."

_Yeah this is my life. Trying to open someone's random locker while waiting on some unknown person. Trust me it's just as much fun as it sounds._

"Shit we're fucking late," I heard a velvety young male voice say.

"E why the fuck do you even care man? You said it yourself, you can pass every test in this school and not open a single book," a more quiet male voice responded.

Although E was afraid of being late for class, I didn't hear their footsteps speed up on the obviously cheap linoleum floor.

Alice squeezed my hand tightly in anticipation as the two boys were about to round the corner.

_It is official, my best friend and sister is a complete weird-o. Why the hell I let her talk me into stalking two poor high school boys is beyond me. I really should put my foot down more often. _

The heating vent sent a wave of a mouthwatering scent in my direction. A soft growl escaped my lips. I wanted this boy's blood and I wanted it right now. It smelled delicious, but had a faint tinge of what a hospital usually smells like.

_Huh, I've hardly ever smelled this is anyone's blood unless they were actually a patient at a hospital or any sort of medical center._

Alice gripped both of my wrists in an effort to calm me down. The anxious expression on her face quickly changed to worry as she saw the monster in my eyes battling to get out.

The boys better just get away from us. I knew that I could not move until the scent was gone. Otherwise the monster would control me and lead me straight to where that luscious blood was pounding through various veins arteries and capillaries.

The scent grew fainter and I finally allowed myself a glance at the boy whose blood tempted me. His hair was bronze and shiny like a new penny. His clothes fit his body magnificently, his long lean legs were incased in light wash jeans, and a hoodie covered his broad shoulders. Even a human nose could have picked up on the scent of cigarettes on his clothing. But I was much more occupied with the scent coming from under his skin.

The strange boy's blonde friend walked over to where Alice was standing and said "Excuse me, but that's my locker."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's my first day here," Alice explained with her 100 watt smile flashed in his direction. I'm sure he's on the brink of a meltdown from the radiance of Alice's sparkly white teeth.

_Of course I should've known this wasn't just any locker. She's trying to get some from a human boy now? That's new, she better watch her back though. _

"See ya at lunch Alice." I said smirking as I walked away. She seemed captivated by that boy just as much as he was with her.

I glided into my English class 15 minutes after the tardy bell had rung. Mrs. Piper huffed and turned around getting ready to chew my ass out for being late to her class. I put on a fake apologetic smile as I said "I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm just new here and wanted to show my sister to her class before I came here."

Even with that lame excuse Mrs. Piper quickly assured me that it was no problem and gestured to an empty chair in the back.

"Thank you Mrs. Piper." It is so easy to get exactly what I want.

"Wow like doesn't she realize that this is a school and nawt a strip club", a snotty blonde chick that sits in the row in front of me sneered to the brunette beside her. I threw a hateful glance in her direction and she cowered in her seat.

_Yeah that's right be scared you silly human girl. You don't know me, and I sure as hell don't want to get to know you. _

I tuned out the usual boring high school lessons, (I've heard it literally 40 time), and began to wonder just what Alice was talking about with that strange boy. We rarely ever talk to the humans around us. We're usually our own lone wolf pack (A/N: pun intended!).

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

EPOV

By the time our before school ritual was over, Jasper and I were bound to be at least 10 minutes late for class, even with my fast driving.

We hopped in the Volvo and ripped out of Jasper's driveway. The drive was short, that's what doing 40 over the speed limit will do. We pulled into the school lot only about a couple minutes late for class. If we hurry wee won't even miss roll call.

"Damn man, do you see that WRX?" Jasper whistled in appreciation.

"Hell yeah man," I responded. "Wish I could take that bitch for a test drive." The car was freaking sick as shit. It was sleek and blue. And oddly enough had four doors instead of the regular two on a sports car.

"I heard there is some new peeps in town, maybe it's theirs."

"Jasper please I've told you before saying 'peeps' makes you sound like a total fucking douchebag. And I'm only telling you that because you're my friend."

"Fuck you E I can say whatever I want." He replied as we trekked up to the front doors of the high school.

I looked at the front of my cell quickly responding to the text from the current slut from last night. She wants me again tonight. Yeah, I'm just that fucking good. I glanced at the digital clock in the right hand corner of my cell before I tucked it back into my pocket.

"Shit we're fucking late."

"E why the fuck do you even care man?" Jasper threw me a fuck-it look as he strolled down the hallway. He never really did care what classes he failed. He barely gave a shit about anything. And that's why we're such good friends. We both don't give a fuck.

We rounded the corner and the hottest chick ever was standing right in front of Jasper's locker with her friend. Jasper's eyes immediately focused in on the target and headed in their direction.

I would like to mack on some chicks too, but unfortunately I want to graduate next year so I nodded a good-bye to Jasper and kept walking to my class. The brunette refused to look at me, which gave me the perfect opportunity to stare at her. Her long tresses reached her skinny waist and seemed to wave perfectly. Her skin was very pale even for Forks. The shape of her body was curved in all the right places and seemed to exude grace.

Pshh she looks too stuck up for me. Of course I can get any chick I want, but why would I actually want to work to get sex from her when I could get it from whomever the hell else that I wanted to. Hell I could call Tanya right now and she would be on my dick faster than you could 'hey'. I smirked and looked away from the girl. I felt her eyes bore holes into my back.

_Yeah bitch you know you want this dick. Everybody does. _

I smirked as I strolled into my Gym class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Yay! I finally got some reviews! Thank you I truly appreciate it! Keep in mind that this story is only for those over the age of 18! This is mature content! **

**I do not condone the use of drugs or the distribution of drugs!**

**Chapter 4 **

BPOV

The bell rang and I strode out of the room as fast as I dared. I didn't need to bring any scrutiny upon Alice and I. I anxiously walked down the hall in the direction of the cafeteria. Unlike the rather muscular football player who was surprisingly keeping pace with me, I wasn't excited for pizza day. I was looking forward to getting some answers from Alice about whom that strange blonde boy was.

I spied an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. I imagine that most out casts typically sit at a table such as that one. I sniffed the air cautiously as I sat down. The last thing I needed was for the bronze haired boy to have the same lunch period as me. It could turn out to be a very large lunch for me. The monster inside me growled in anticipation.

_No you're going to have to wait monster. I can't let you out until I go hunting tonight. _

Alice glided into the chair next to me practically shaking with excitement.

"Oh Bella you have no idea what kind of morning I had!" Her face glowed as she began to sift her plastic fork through the salad she had bought.

"Have a nice time with the blood sack?" I asked teasingly with a grin that flashed my teeth in a menacing manner. The red haired boy walking past almost dropped his tray in surprise. His fear was obvious as his faced flushed as red as a tomato and he stumbled away like an alcoholic after happy hour.

"Now Bella that is not a very nice thing to say. He seems like a nice boy. And his eyes are so dreamy!"

"He and his friend smell funny. Like the way a hospital patient smells."

"Well.. yeah they do smell a little weird. But I totally saw you eye-fucking his friend!" Alice retorted waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive fashion.

"Oh please, I so did not eye-fuck him." I responded as Alice shot me the 'don't-you-fucking-lie-to-me' look. "You know I'm not ready for a relationship ever since what happened in Italy."

It had been over 50 years ago. And I'm still not over it. That doesn't make me pathetic does it?

"Even if you aren't ready Bella will you please just support me on this? At least this one time? I think I could really grow to like Jasper. And I just need you to please just put up with him. Don't scare him and do not eat him!"

Yepp just your typical guy discussions between best friends; most girls would be begging their friends to be nice and promise not to sleep with him. I have to promise I won't try to eat him.

"Yeah Alice I promise I won't scare your new boy toy. When am I going to get to meet him?"

"I'm going to the club with him tonight." She beamed in response still working her way through her salad making it appear as though she attempted to eat some of it. "And you're coming with me." She smirked knowly.

_Awww hell no!_

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

EPOV

I leaned up against the tree taking heavy drags from the Marlboro hanging from my lips. My fingers counted the crisp green bills again.

Four hundred should give me a nice buzz tonight and still be able to make a profit.

That's the problem; I always want to do more than I actually should. Jasper and I started this to make money, but the moment we started using regularly profits went down.

I shoved the money back into the pocket of my denim jeans and I thought back to the conversation I had with Esme about where I'm getting my money from.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bye Eddie," the blonde tramp waggled her fingers in my direction as I unbuckled my seatbelt to exit the car. "I had tooonnnss of fun." She simpered in what was supposed to be a sexy way. It was obvious that she was blown by her droopy eyelids and her annoying eagerness. _

"_How about you come up to my room and I'll show you how much fun we can have," I replied huskily. Her bloodshot blue eyes became hooded with lust. Her pink tongue poked out to slightly swipe at her pouty lower lip._

_Damn she's hot! _

_A blinding light came on all of a sudden and the shrill of a woman's voice. _

"_Edward! Come inside right now!" _

_Ugh, Esme. _

"_Is that your mother?" Her face was openly mocking me. _

"_No that's my wife," I replied sarcastically knowing that I would never see this bitch again. "You better run before she kicks your ass. It looks like she's packing heat too." _

_The girl's eyes went wide and her mouth opened and closed like a stupid fish. I stepped out of the car and yelled, "Honey I'm homeeee."_

_It's a-you-had-to-be-there moment. Or I guess you have to be high out of your mind to be in this situation and think it's hilarious. _

_The BMW convertible ripped out of the driveway at warp speed. And I trudged up the stairs to face my doom. _

_Eh I really didn't want to fuck her anyways. Chlamydia is a bitch to get rid of._

"_What has gotten into you Edward? I've never been so disappointed in you! Breaking your curfew to hang out with a floozy!"_

_I met her angry gaze with a neutral one of my own. She must realize that I really don't give a fuck. I mean really it's quite obvious. _

_When Carlisle left, I just stopped caring altogether. Him and Esme would always fight about me. My problems in school, my rowdy friends, my attitude, and finally my drug addiction._

_I move to brush past her and into the house and away from this ridiculous argument. _

"_No wait I'm not done Edward. You are way too young to think you're going to get away with acting like this. You're not an adult you can't make major decisions about your life right now. I'm supposed to be helping you to make your decisions. Don't shut me out. I need to be there for you right now. _

_A year ago this kind of speech would have me on my knees wailing to Esme like the good little momma's boy I once was._

_But I understood how the world worked now. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let her stand in the way of me helping Jasper to keep his house. She wasn't going to get away with telling me what to do._

_Sharp green met soft hazel as I glared at her. _

"_Edward honey please… please stop doing this. I don't know why you insist on doing drugs after we got you help. We tried to help you put your life back together." The tears gathered and created a watery barrier between the hateful glance I was shooting her. _

"_You don't have a job, and I know I don't give you enough allowance to buy large quantities of drugs. So how do you get the money to pay to get high Edward?" She continued talking as though I was going to answer. "Do you steal it?'' She grabbed my hand in worry, clinging on as though praying I would refute her claim. _

"_Fuck no I don't steal! You should know me better than that Esme." I ripped my hand out of her grasp and tried once again to push past her to go inside. I stalked to the front door and jerked it open._

_Esme's soft sobbing stopped me in my tracks. No matter how angry I was at her, hearing her cry and knowing it's all my fault makes me feel like a piece of shit. She is my mother, and has a right to worry about me. _

"_You don't want to know where I get the money from Esme. It would only worry you more," I whispered with my back still turned to her. _

"_I know you didn't steal it Edward. I think I know how you get so much money. I think I've known for a while now." She pulled gently on my shoulder turning me around. Her eyes evaluated me carefully as she brushed stray tears from her cheeks. _

"_You think you know Esme? Then enlighten me… where do I get all my money," I asked my voice coated in apprehension. _

_It was as though we were having a standoff. Neither one of us could look away. Esme's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Her eyes darted away and the spell was broken._

"_Night Esme," I mumbled and turned to walk into the house. Our conversation had totally killed my party buzz from earlier. _

_Just as the door was closing I heard Esme reply, "You deal narcotics, the same drug you're addicted to." I heard another sob rip through her small body. My blood ran cold; my mother is a smart woman. I should have realized she would eventually figure it out. _

_Esme finally knew the truth, and I wondered if I would ever be able to look her in the eyes ever again._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

She stopped trying after that. I was allowed to do pretty much anything that I wanted to. What kind of teenager wouldn't love that? She finally figured out how hopeless I am. And all it took was a ruined marriage, one 6 month stint at a local rehab clinic, and many late nights of me coming home fucked up and Esme crying.

The only reason she doesn't kick me out is because I'm her son. Maybe she does still love me, but she hardly even knows me anymore.

The shrill ringing of the bell snapped me out of my reverie.

_Damn that fucker is late. He was supposed to meet me by the smoking tree behind the gym sometime during lunch. Dumbass is never on time. He always takes too long with his deliveries. _

I began to walk back to the school pissed that I wouldn't be able to pick up the shit before I had to go back to class. The thumping in my head was starting and I'm really not in the mood to start withdrawal.

As I stalked up the sidewalk to the doors to the cafeteria, an enormous red jeep squealed to a stop in the parking lot a few feet away.

"Ayyy," the deep voice called in my direction. I turned and jogged over, I can afford to be a few minutes late I guess.

I approached the red jeep and the driver who was hanging out of the window to greet me. He looked like a douche with that shit eating grin on his face. But he always looked like that.

It's a good thing he owns a jeep, cause I really doubt his muscular body could fit into any other vehicle.

"Hey E man, sorry I'm late the misses gets kind of testy with all the running I do with shit on me. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah Emmett it's cool."

I know that Emmett had just gotten married lately. And since then my dealings with him have been cut down a lot. But he was always down to help a friend.

"What about all those that you had last night," Emmett glanced at me curiously.

"How did you know about those?"

"You know that Tanya bitch can't keep her mouth shut." I shot him an incredulous look. Emmett never talked shit on anybody, especially someone that his wife was friends with. Nobody fucks with Rosalie, not even Emmett. "Even if she is Rosie's best friend, doesn't mean that I have to like her." The defensive look on his face made me suspicious of his true intentions.

"So what's wrong with me hanging out with Tanya?"

"Oh nothing man," his eyes looked away nervously and he played with something in the center console of his jeep.

"Obviously there's something you're not telling me." I pursed my lips in annoyance. This isn't the type of shit I would expect from Emmett he's usually the one who tells it like it is.

"Well you know how Tanya got in trouble last summer?"

I nodded thinking back to when she told me the whole story sometime last night, "Yeah man the cops pulled her over for speeding and searched her car after they noticed her bloodshot eyes. She told me they didn't find anything, all the rumors weren't true. Do you think I would really fuck with her if she was a narc?"

"Look E you don't know the whole story man. And Rosalie would kill me if I told you. Just don't deal with her anymore, okay? Just trust me; I'll try to hook you up when I can." His voiced implored me to believe him.

"You've never given me a reason not to trust your opinion before Emmett; I won't deal with Tanya anymore. Even though I really don't think she is a narc." I pulled the money out of my pocket and slyly slid it to him through the car window. "She's a whiny bitch anyway."

I smirked as he shoved the baggie of hard oblong objects into my hand.

"I better get to class, thanks again Emmett I appreciate. Ya better not keep the wifey waiting or you'll be in the dog house." She always worried about him if he wasn't home after his runs when he said he would be.

His cheeks turned a little pink and he responded by flipping me the bird. I smirked and turned to jog back into the school.

Damn I'm about ten minutes late to fourth period, its gym class so I don't have to run to the bathroom to bust one up. I'll just have to wait, fuck.

As I ripped off my clothes in the guy's locker and pulled on the disgusting puke green colors of our gym uniform I managed to stash a couple 'cards' into the shorts pocket.

"You're late Cullen," Mr. Biggs the burly gym teacher bellowed through the big hole under his even bigger mustache. He shook one meaty finger at me in disapproval.

I shrugged my shoulders and jogged out the double doors and outside to where all the other gym students were standing.

Jasper shot me a questioning look and my smile confirmed his suspicions. We both began grinning like idiots. We should be set for the night full of clubbing.

As all the students in puke green outfits began to pick soccer teams, Jasper and I began to trail away from the group quietly. The entire gym field was surrounded by woods so it wasn't too difficult to sneak off.

We rounded our usual maple tree, the one we had found freshman year when our 'business' first took off. It was the perfect hiding place because the base was so wide we could both sit behind it and be completely concealed.

I collected our small glass rectangle that we had stashed beneath the roots of the very large tree and then a small oddly shaped plastic object. It was a pill crusher from the local pharmacy.

"So Emmett hooked you up man," Jasper asked me as he took one small blue pill from me and put it in the crusher.

"Yeah man with 30s." I replied with a grin.

"You know I heard some news last night," Jasper bit his lip nervously. "I heard of a really good business opportunity. It seems too good to be true though."

"What is it? You know I'm always up for a challenge." I smirked as I took the pill crusher from him and emptied it onto the glass rectangle.

"It's through James." Jasper wouldn't meet my eyes. "He's getting a shipment from Italy. If we can help him distribute this, we could make thousands." He gave me a hopeful look. I shook my head aggressively.

"Hell no man, we haven't heard from James since he went insane and fucked with the wrong dude. That was over two years ago, why is he coming back onto the scene now? I bet he just got outta jail man."

Jasper's face went bone white and I felt the urge to vomit just thinking about the night when James freaked out and almost got himself killed. We had thought he was dead until we got a text from him about a month after he went missing. He let us know he was fine and was just in hiding for a while.

But who knows maybe he was caught and he's a rat now.

"Don't be a puss E. We need this." Jasper pleaded with me.

"I'll think about it." I handed him the forgotten glass and he snatched the piece of straw from the secret hole under the roots of the tree. He did his line quickly and handed me the glass.

"Think real hard about it E. Cause I don't wanna do this without you but I will if I have to." Jasper's face hardened and I knew the bills must be piling up at his house. We've done a lot more using and a lot less distributing lately.

I can't let him do this by himself. He's my brother, if he's in then I'm in.

"I have your back brother." Jasper grinned at me.

"Good then we can get really fucked up on some of our profit, eh?" I chuckled and responded "you know it man."

I dropped my face down to the glass rectangle. Breathe in.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My inspiration for my story is still here, but my lack of reviews is very disheartening. I get a lot of hits and no reviews. At this time I am not available to spend my time writing chapters for no reviews. If you also are currently writing stories on here you realize how frustrating it is. **

**I always said that I wouldn't be the author who threatened no chapters if she got no reviews. But with chapter 5 almost done and only 3 reviews… I just don't feel like writing anymore. **

**I feel like nobody is enjoying my writing, and that totally puts a damper on my writing moods. **

**So just a couple more reviews guys and I will update again I promise! As soon as I get 5 reviews the real chapter 5 will be posted. **

**Thanks, **

**percygirl55**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

The wandering mind is a dangerous tool. Staring at happy high school couples making out in between classes against lockers, under the stairwell and even outside the bathrooms sickens me. They remind me too much of the life I had back in Italy, and the man who broke my heart.

I thought he was my mate, but he betrayed me for some slut and a disgusting lifestyle. I hate reminiscing about what had happened.

We were so in love once upon a time… I had known that he would eventually be inducted into the 'family' business. But I always thought that there was no way he could turn into someone like Aro Volturi and his two brothers.

Humans assume that they are the only creatures besides animals that live on this planet. They aren't aware of the monsters in dark alleys creating destruction.

The Volturi clan was conducting organized crime. They convinced humans to rob, rape, murder, and traffic drugs and women.

I used to believe it was just for the sole pleasure of causing chaos. But one conversation with Felix had changed my mind and ended our relationship forever.

_*FLASHBACK*_

I sighed; well the living room is now reorganized for the third time today. A glance at the clock told me it was 3 am. Felix had been gone for over 48 hours.

I picked up my cell to attempt to call him again. He had told me he would be back shortly… he's been acting strange lately. Apparently I'm smothering him.

Felix used to love it when I called him to let him know I missed him. Now he doesn't even pick up the phone because he's too busy with 'business'. And now won't even discuss where he is going before he leaves.

But I won't give up on him, he is my mate and we can work through this together.

The front door swung open slowly, and I smelled the earthy smell of Felix. But it had a slight hint of something else. I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

Felix stumbled into the living room where I was sitting.

"Ah hey Bella baby," a wide grin spread across his face. His eyes were slightly glazed over but were a sharp red.

"What have you been doing Felix? You took a human life?" I was furious. We had both decided years earlier that killing humans to survive was wrong and that we would both stick to a more humane lifestyle.

"Bella, come on you know the pressure I'm under right now. I can't upset Aro, you know what will happen. I'm honored to even be a part of the Volturi." He rubbed a hand over his face wearily.

"You smell different…," his eyes shot up to meet mine, worry shone clear in his. I could see the faint blood stains on the front of his white button up shirt.

I was halfway across the room and standing right in front of him sniffing the red marks before I knew it. It smelled like the dirty man I had seen once, the man with no teeth, grungy clothing and marks from where his nails dug into his skin. He was the homeless man I had seen smoking crack.

I realized with horror what Felix had done. He had drank from an unfit human. He had drunk from a drug addict. I can never forget that scent.

"Why,'' I managed to choke out.

"You wouldn't understand Bella. It's just business. I should get some pleasure out of it." He sneered defensively. "You couldn't imagine how it feels Bella. I feel… high."

I grabbed my jacket from the closet and threw it on, I opened the door slowly hoping he would be coming to apologize and promise to never do it again. But I should've known better. He was already addicted. And this addiction mattered much more than I did.

I would never forget that scent, the smell of death coming from a living being. Because that's what drugs do. They kill you from the inside out. Tainting the blood and the organs with the scent of death.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Tell me Ms. Swan which stage of mitosis is this?" Mr. Elliot asked me, smirking because it was obvious that I hadn't been paying attention for the beginning 15 minutes of class. He thought that I wouldn't know the answer because we haven't even discussed this chapter yet.

"Prophase," I answered, "because the nucleus is becoming more pronounced." I smiled innocently at the pissed off Biology teacher.

Just then the door opened, and a figure tried to steal into the classroom without the teacher noticing. Unfortunately Mr. Elliot was still fired up about not catching me off guard and was more than happy to dispel his anger on some other unsuspecting student.

"Ahem," Mr. Elliot cleared his throat loudly. The young man didn't even jump; he must have known he was going to be caught. And the nonchalant look on his face made it apparent that he didn't give a shit that he was caught.

It was the deliciously weird smelling boy from earlier, the one that was hanging out with Alice's new beau. His bronze colored hair shone in the florescent lighting. His crooked smirk seemed to taunt the teacher and by the heavy sighs by some girls in class that smile had haunted their wet dreams occasionally.

Just another classic small town bad boy, there's nothing unusual about him. Maybe I was just imagining his strange scent this morning.

"Late for class again Mr. Cullen," the Biology teacher spat out with clear disdain for the young man. "Maybe you should use some of your running skills for something other than trying to get away from the cops."

"Even from my seat in the back I could see with my vampire vision the spark of anger in Cullen's emerald eyes.

"Your ex-fiancé would know all about running wouldn't she?" The young man's smirk grew even more self-confident at the jab at Mr. Elliot's late almost wedding disator.

"She ran off with your best man right?" He continued ruthlessly. Mr. Elliot's face went bone white and his mouth began to open and close like a fish.

"Take your seat Mr. Cullen," Mr. Elliot hissed at him. "And don't forget I'm the only teacher that teaches this class. If I kick you out, you can't graduate. What a shame that would be."

I watched Cullen carefully as his green eyes went stony in a glare towards their middle aged teacher. Then he scanned the room for an empty seat.

I felt my undead heart thump in my chest as his gaze met mine. I could get lost in those deep orbs. I almost didn't realize he was walking in my direction.

And then I realized… shit. The only empty seat in the room is beside me. The fan placed in the back of the room was blowing cold air in an 180 degree angle. Unfortunately for me he seemed to walk straight in front of it just as it was blowing the extra air right in my direction.

Oh. My. God. The scent of his blood this close was almost unbearable. The young man smelled of cigarettes and fresh morning air after a nice long rain. It was simply intoxicating. But the slight edge to the smell of his blood put me off.

He sat down beside me and flashed me a crooked smile that I returned with a tight lipped smile of my own.

I need to find out what that smell is on him. I know that I've smelt it before, but it has been a long time. I'm afraid to breathe too deeply around him because I don't want to let the monster take hold.

The monster growled impatiently inside me, she didn't care that I was sitting in a room full of humans and could get in major trouble if I snapped his neck and drained him dry. She also didn't care that there might be something wrong with his blood, or the fact that I have morals against drinking humans.

Logic won the argument and I managed to stifle the monster for now. But man I really need to figure out what s wrong with this human.

Just one breathe Bella. You won't kill him, you can control yourself. I just need one more deep breathe to figure out what is wrong with him. You can do this.

My eyes darted over to the masculine form sitting at the desk beside me. I can definitely do this.

Breathe in.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again I would like to say that this story is rated M for a reason! Thank you everybody for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. But remember if you aren't 18 years of age, you probably shouldn't be reading this. Thanks again!**

BPOV

A rush of sweet smelling oxygen coated the lining of my nose and throat. Venom was gathering around my deadly teeth. But that strange smell still put me off just a little bit.

I took another quick glance at the young man beside me. He must have felt my eyes because his darted over to my face as well.

The emerald glimmered in the light. His pupils were so small, and his lids were hooded as though he was about to fall asleep.

Oh God. I know that scent. How could I ever forget?

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Felix," I called hesitatingly, "are you home sweetie?" I was hoping that he wasn't doing something important for the business. I really didn't want to argue anymore, I love him. But for the past six months we have grown further and further apart.

At first he claimed it was because he didn't want to upset Aro. But now it's like he is a completely different person. But I still have faith in him. Today is our three year anniversary and I think he has something special planned for me. I had rushed home from the fashion show with Alice as fast as I could out of excitement for our special night.

As I climbed the stairs I daydreamed about what we were going to do tonight. The thought of being together as only couples are warmed my nether region. We haven't made love in almost a month. I've wanted to but Felix always claims he is too busy with the business.

Just the thought of him slipping my panties off and kissing up my shapely legs until his chilly breath hit my girlie parts made me want to moan.

*Ohhhhhh*

Oh God did I just moan out loud?

*Ohh harder Felix harder*

What. The. Fuck!

I ripped open the door to mine and Felix's bedroom with a growl of rage.

The smell of slightly off human blood hit me in a rush. And I realized what they were doing.

Their bodies were intertwined. Thrusting and striving for release. And Felix's mouth was latched just above her breast drinking deeply.

"What the hell Felix," I screamed as I ripped the door off the hinges and threw it across the room.

"Hey Bella baby, what are you doing home so early," he asked innocently smiling the blood dripping off of his teeth and down onto his chiseled white chest

The human bitch was still unaware of what was going on apparently because she still ground her hips into his seeking friction.

"What is going on?" I gritted my teeth in anger. I could've ripped his head off in that moment and not even have felt one ounce of remorse.

"Bella we need to talk," Felix began as he untangled himself with the human whore. He pulled on a pair of boxers and licked the teeth mark wounds that were still bleeding profusely before he grabbed my wrist and lead me out of the room.

"Don't touch me," I hissed as I ripped my arm away and stormed down the stairs into the living room and sat down.

"Bella, I'm sorry baby but this is the way it has to be." Felix sat down across from me on the other sofa.

"What the hell do you mean this is the way it has to be? You cheated on me with some human skank!"

My temper was just barely under control. The monster inside me wanted to go upstairs and rip the girl to pieces. Not to drink her tainted whore blood, but just to make her suffer.

"I can't help it, it's just so amazing Bella. Aro told me that I needed to try it. It's one of the perks to the business Bella," Felix tried to explain but with one look at my murderous expression he replied "you don't understand."

"What exactly don't I understand Felix? The fact that you were having sex with some human girl? Or the fact that you were drinking her most likely diseased blood."

He began laughing, and I growled in response.

"She doesn't have diseased blood darling, why would you think that?"

"Because she smells funny. Of course must have diseases. I remember the way people smelled during the plague, their blood just smelled off." My nose wrinkled in reminder. And yes I am that old, shut up.

"Bella," he sighed, "she isn't ill. She's high."

"What?"

"Well since you've lived such a sheltered life with only straight shooting vampires like Alice and Zafrina, you've never had the chance to smell a human that does drugs."

"You were having sex with some crack whore and you drank her blood?" I was absolutely disgusted. "Why?"

"Because it makes me high too. When vampires ingest a human's blood that has been affected by drugs, some of the side effects are present within our bodies too."

Felix grabbed my hand, "Please try it Bella. It is the best feeling in the world, you'll just want to keep doing it again and again."

The way his eyes lit up at the prospect of drinking and killing drug addict humans to get high made me sick. My stomach churned and I turned my head away from him.

This is the end. The end of me and Felix forever. The past months have been leading up to this, but I never wanted to believe it. As I gazed up into his bright crimson eyes I just shook my head sadly at him.

"We're done Felix." I had to look away from him because it just hurt so bad. I couldn't face him knowing that we used to be so happy, and he changed and now I don't even know him anymore.

His strong hand gripped my chin and forced my face back to eye level. "Oh come on Bella, you're not going to ruin what we have over something stupid like this…Are you?"

"No Felix, you've ruined us." I got up off the couch and strode out of the room. I didn't bother grabbing my clothing or any of my belongings. I just needed to get out of here.

He ruined our lives for drugs. That disgusting stench of drugged blood. I would never forget it.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I hissed in anger towards the drugged out boy beside me. His kind aided into the destruction of my relationship, that stupid prick was going to pay.

The bell rang loudly startling me out of my reverie. The young man beside me stood up slowly and stumbled coughing deeply.

The Biology teacher rolled his eyes and mumbled "stupid kids doing crack."

Huh, so the boy's a crack addict? I bet he thinks he's sooo cool.

I strode quickly through the hallway dodging other students lithely. Then I finally caught up with the bronze haired boy while he pulls on the handle to his locker door.

I leaned forward to call him out on his drug addiction but I thought of how upset Alice would be if she knew the human that she is interested in does drugs. After all if this Cullen boy does drugs, his best friend most likely does too.

Alice is way too involved in her perfect image of Jasper to believe me. I'll just have scare them away from drugs. I don't want Alice to get her heart broken by some piece of shit human druggie.

The club tonight is the perfect scene for me to spy on the boys. Just call me Swan. Bella Swan, I smirked as I strode to the parking lot to meet up with Alice.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

EPOV

God that new girl is one sexy bitch. She seems really fucking weird though. It felt like she kept staring at me all through Biology class, and it didn't look like her chest was moving, but she had to have been breathing. I mean really, who doesn't breathe?

"Hey E," Jasper leaned against the locker beside mine with ease, "I gotta talk to you about tonight man." He scratched the back of his blonde head nervously.

"What is it Jazz?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion. He better not be bailing on me.

"Well you remember the chick I met this morning?"

I nodded slowly, he seriously better not be bailing on me for some skank. Where the hell is bro code when you need it?

"I kinda told her that I would hang out with her at the club tonight," Jasper spoke quickly as though if he said it really fast I wouldn't have time to get angry about it.

"So you're ditching me so you can get your dick wet by the new girl?" I scowled at him. "You're going to make me conduct business all alone because you want to get it in and you don't want her to find out about what we do."

"No man, I'm not ditching you… I was just wondering if you could keep her friend occupied. They seem like good girls so they won't notice our business transactions if we're smooth about it." Jasper smirked confidently.

"Who is she bringing with her?"

"You know that tall pale brunette chick she was hanging with this morning. Apparently they're sisters." Jasper waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I shuddered, there was no way I was going to chill with that freaky chick all night. She would probably just stare at me all night like she did today in Biology class. God I have to get the seating arrangement changed.

"No fucking way man. That bitch is fucked up in the head. She acts really fucking weird."

Jasper's face fell slightly, "Come on man it's not that big of a deal… I'll do my share of the 'cards' with you."

My interest was slightly peaked at the offer. Of course me and Jasper shared almost everything that we had… But to know he would give me more than usual was kinda worth being stuck with freaky chick all night. Maybe I can even find out what the fuck her problem is.

"Okay man count me in." I slammed the door to my locker shut. Jasper clapped me on the back and replied, "Hell yeah man! Tonight is going to be epic; I can feel it in my bones. Tonight will be a night we will never forget!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. What bullshit it's gonna be like every other night we spend at the club.

Little did I know, Jasper was right about that night. We were in for the surprise of a life time that night. If only we were more prepared for the events that were about to occur. But we never saw it coming.


	8. The Deal

**A/N: Thanks to everybody that reviewed and have begun to follow this story! I truly appreciate everyone's support! Hope you guys like this new chapter! Once again I do not own Twilight. And remember this story is for a mature audience. If you don't like reading about drug use, sexual situations, or dirty language then don't read this. And once again just to make this clear, I do not support illegal drug use, distribution and trafficking! Drugs are bad mmmmmmmk? This story is all fiction based on a plot bunny that was roaming around in my head. So enjoy this chapter everybody! Sorry it took me so long!**

**Chapter 7 The Deal**

"I'm the shit, call the plumber

I'm so lit, I don't know my number

Walk up in the club, like what's yo dilemma?

Started taking shots but I am no beginner

Bottles in my both hands bitch

Twerk, we don't slow dance to them slow jams

All my niggas in the club doing the money dance

Big booty clappin to the end, all night goddamn"

Song: Get Loose-Tyga

EPOV

The bass was bumping in the crowded dark room. The strobe lights were enough to make a sober man trip balls. A mass of bodies covered the dance floor writhing and grinding in a desperate expression.

"Hey Eddie," a red head with a skimpy dress waved seductively at me. Damn I know her from somewhere. Probably a bitch that I've fucked before, I frequent this club quite often.

I gave her the nod back, and she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Looks like Vicky wants another ride on the Eddie train," Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive fashion.

"Shut up man," I replied mock punching his shoulder. "Where is that chick you invited?"

"She'll be here in about an hour. We should have enough time to do some selling before she arrives."

"Okay man lets go find Tyler."

We swaggered across the room to a locked door, occasionally giving nods to sexy girls who waved at us. I knocked discreetly on the door. A thin piece of the door slid to the side, showing a pair of eyes staring at us.

"Aeternae obruat," I spoke to the eyes and did a quick check around the room to make sure the other drunken attendants of the club didn't see us go in here.

The door swung open and we filed in.

"Hey E, long time no see man." I turned to the familiar voice, one that I haven't heard in years.

"James! What's up man? Where the fresh hell have you fucking been?"

The young man flashed a wide grin towards me. I got a certain cold chill. He looks different now. He looks like the dealer everybody talks about. I'm not talking about the average petty neighbor dealer like me and Jazz, I mean the head fucking hancho. I've never met him before but the description bears a similarity to the way James looks now. His pale skin stretched taut over a perfectly chiseled body and facial features. He leaned back in his chair with ease, his air of confidence had sky rocketed.

"The last time I saw you man you were being carted off by the FED's! How the fuck did you get out of that one?" Damn if prison does this to you sign me the fuck up. James got fucking ripped while he was away.

James lifted the cigarette to his smirking lips. "How about we have a little chat in private, Edward? After all, Jasper has a little visitor coming tonight right?" He narrowed his eyes at Jasper as if looking straight into his mind in just one simple glance.

Jasper shot me a look, and I understood. This was getting fucking creepy. There is no way in hell he could've know that Jasper met a girl named Alice today at school and invited her to the club tonight.

James rose up from his chair and began to walk towards another door further into the back of the club. He turned suddenly and motioned me to follow him.

"I'll be right back Jazz," I whispered. Then I took a deep breath and proceeded to follow the strange man who used to be one of my closest friends into a dark hallway.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

BPOV

My eardrums were ringing from the sheer force of the sound waves pounding against the sides of my head. I grimaced, we aren't even inside yet.

"Don't let the loud music get you down Bellie. Just tune it out, that way it won't ruin our evening," Alice instructed as she gave me a knowing look.

Damn, sometimes it feels like she's more of a mind reader than a seer.

The long line to the club extended to past several other businesses on the same street. But of course that really doesn't matter to us. Usually all Alice has to do is flash her pearl whites and show a bit of cleavage.

Well, there was one time when she flashed a bouncer her whole chest, but that was just for fun.

Alice strode confidently up to the burly man and tapped him daintily on the shoulder.

"Uhm.. Excuse me but is this the entrance," her voice was high pitched and innocent. She must be going for the under-aged virgin girl looking to get wild type tonight.

The man kept his back to her and replied gruffly, "Yes, but the end of the line is down there sweetheart. All the VIPs have already checked in, so I know you're not on the list. Back of the line lady." And he jabbed his finger in the direction of the seemingly endless line of awaiting clubbers.

She tapped him on the shoulder again, "but sir."

He cut her off quickly as his temper began to rise. "Now look here little girl," he turned around to face Alice and stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth was wide open in disbelief at her sex kitten dress.

"I'm sorry what were you going to say?" Alice smirked and leaned forward towards the man showing an ample amount of cleavage for a petite girl.

The man swallowed multiple times rapidly as if to contain the drool and then cleared his throat and responded, "Go right ahead miss." He eyes rarely leaving her chest area.

She patted him on the head like a dog and threw "thanks" behind her as she and I strode into the club leaving the angry awaiting clubbers and the still flabbergasted bouncer in the dust.

"Do you think Jasper will mind that we're kinda early?" Alice asked me as we found an empty table near the side of the loud room.

"What are you talking about Alice? Can't you see exactly what his reaction will be?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well…" Alice fidgeted in her chair uncomfortably.

"Alice? Is there something you aren't telling me?" She wouldn't meet my gaze and stared at the table as if the new line of Jimmy Choos were hidden in its surface.

"Alice," I exclaimed! "Just tell me, we're sisters. I thought we told each other everything?"

The pout forming on my face and sad tone of my voice must have finally reached her heart because the words began pouring out of Alice's mouth so fast I could barely understand them.

"I can't see Jasper's future anymore. Now that I've met him I can't see my future either. I'm so worried Bella, what if that means we die? Or I guess I would have to die again technically, but this time it really would be forever. And I can see your future so that must mean we aren't together in the future. I always want to be your sister. Why would we leave each other? We've been through so much together; I couldn't imagine my life without you." Her face crumpled in defeat and her body shook from dry sobs.

Whoa, poor thing, she must have been holding that in all day. This for Alice is practically a life time. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and rubbed her back in soothing patterns.

"It'll be okay Alli, of course we'll be together in the future. Nothing could separate us, not even death. We're sisters forever you know; we help each other through everything."

Alice sniffled and glanced up at me. "Really Bellie? Does that mean you'll help me talk to Jasper? Cause this whole not knowing what is going to happen during a conversation is really hard!"

I had to let out a little laugh, poor wittle Awice not knowing what exactly everybody is going to say before they say it.

"Alli… I don't know." I replied unsurely. After all I did just recently find out the boy she thinks is her soul mate is a filthy drug addict. Okay, so maybe he isn't filthy, he looks rather hygienic and nice. But he is still a drug addict dammit! And my sister deserves way better than that!

"Pleaseee Bella!," her lower lip pulled into a sad puppy dog pout as her eyes widened in order to gain my sympathy.

"You don't even know anything about him yet Alice." I played with the egde of the table top in order to avoid looking at her and revealing exactly what I found out about him earlier that day.

"That's kinda the point of going on a date with someone Bella. We can learn some much about each other tonight, even though I know that we're already destined to be together. All we need to do is work out the kinks in our relationship. Like him have delicious blood running through his veins, my lack of s beating heart, and the fact that he is in fact a complete and total stranger." She smiled as though all the bad points were just small situations rather than humongous problems that could destroy a relationship in seconds.

The hopeful look on her face made me surrender.

"Okay Alice, I'll help you talk to Jasper."

Alice squealed and threw her tiny arms around me with surprising force. If I were human she would have cracked my spine clean in half.

"Oh my gosh I'm so nervous Bella. What if he thinks I'm too desperate because I showed up early? Maybe we should hide out in the bathroom until I know for sure that he's been here for like a half hour. What if he notices that I'm 'different'? He would call me a freak and never talk to me again for sure. What if he doesn't like my outfit?" Alice snorted as she looked down at her clothes, "nahh there's no way in hell he could hate this rockin' party dress." She smirked and began searching the room for the familiar blonde head.

I leaned forward in my chair as I helped her look for Jasper in the sweaty crowd. Just then his blonde hair caught the corner of my eye.

I nudged Alice and gestured toward the back of the club where Jasper was coming out of a back room.

"It looks like he's heading towards the bar. He must be looking for me," Alice commented gleefully.

"Well let's go get em tiger." I rose out of my chair and practically had to drag an anxiety wracked Alice across the room to the long island with bar stools.

Jasper noticed us quickly and began gesturing to the two empty seats beside him. The drafted beer he was nursing seriously stunk, although pretty much any flavored human beverage stinks to me.

"Well hello ladies," Jasper winked at Alice and flashed a wide grin. "I'm glad you two could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Alice replied staring deeply into his eyes.

"I honestly didn't think you were going to show up," Jasper scratched his neck sheepishly.

Alice's brow crinkled in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"Well.. I mean you are kinda late. And I just figured you would just tell me tomorrow that something came up, or you came but couldn't find me in the crowd.." Jasper kept prattling off until Alice silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Actually," she began as soon as she got Jasper to shut up, "I've been here for a while, maybe even longer than you. You kept me waiting." Her eyes smoldered into his.

Jasper bowed his head slightly and replied, "I'm sorry ma'm."

Wow, barf. Seems like sex kitten over here doesn't need my help after all. Their eyes seemed to be doing all the bonding needed. And it was working quite well for them. It was as if they could see straight into the others soul.

Damn this situation is awkward, the intimacy was radiating from their bodies.

"Well you kids have fun, I'll see you later Alice."

"Bye Bella," she replied breathily though she never took her eyes off of the blonde man in front of her.

I pushed my way through the crowd contemplating what I should do now. I could just go home and spend a whole sleepless night all alone. But that would suck, and no matter how nice and charming Jasper appears to be, I still don't trust him with my sister.

Of course I know that Alice is a big girl, and hell yeah she can hold her own in a fight. I'm more worried about her emotional health. I need to find out more about Jasper and Edward before Alice gets herself in too deep.

EPOV

The steady beat of the bass began to soften and then completely disappear as we walked down a flight of stairs and stopped a door that was slightly ajar.

"Come in," instructed a deep slightly accented voice from inside the room.

The one lamp in the corner barely did anything to light the room. I could make out a desk covered in papers, and an office chair facing away from us. There was a blonde head that showed above the back to the chair.

Abruptly I heard it again, "Tell me who is the visitor James."

"This is Edward Cullen, the one I told you about." James didn't seem worried that he the man still hadn't turned his chair around so he could talk to them face to face. He grinned excitedly and winked at me.

I rubbed my sweaty palms slowly on the denim of my jeans; I licked my lips and swallowed nervously. What the hell does this guy want with me?

"Ah so this is the Edward Cullen… interesting. Tell me son, why did you come to my club tonight?"

Shit this must be the owner of the club. Fuck what if James is a snitch and this was all a set up to fuck me over. My breathing became shallow with fear and I gasped for breath like I just ran a marathon. But with my smoking habits that most likely never happen. I stared at the ground truly wishing it would just swallow me whole right now. My eyes roved over the room frantically looking for the nearest escape. There was none except for the door we had come in and James was standing slightly behind me. There was no way in hell I was gonna beat him to the door. Shit I am so fucked.

"Calm down boy, I am not here to lock you up," the office chair turned around quickly. However the man's face was still hidden in the shadows of the room. "I am actually here to offer you a job."

My head snapped up and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"What kind of job?"

The man chuckled, "Well Mr. Cullen, it is quite similar to what your intentions were at this club tonight. However, I am not looking to do petty deals. It is a waste of my time and energy. I have the sources that can get the drugs as long as you have the sources to get rid of them."

"How much are we talking about here?" I asked whole situation is just weird as fuck. Who the hell did James's get messed up with while in prison? They must have been some weird fuckers.

"All I can tell you for now is that most shipments are worth a mil," the man replied as though he were talking about the weather. Oh yes wonderful weather were having isn't it? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, oh and by the way, I need you to sell a million dollars' worth of drugs for me.

"A-a mil-million dolla-dollars' worth?" I asked in astonishment, my eyes were bugging out at just the thought of trying to move that much drugs.

"Yes Mr. Cullen. As long as you can prove yourself trustworthy, you could be rich. You wouldn't have to waste your time going back to that ridiculous high school. You won't have to put up with your mother and your little sister, always bitching at you, telling you what to do and judging you for your decisions. You could afford your own property and everything you could ever wish to own. Tell me Edward; wouldn't it be nice to be able to pay off the mortgage on your friend Jasper's home?"

I gasped in shock; there was no way he could know that Jasper and I have to pay the bills with the drug money we make because Jasper's dad abandoned him.

"Oh Edward. I know a lot about you. I know that is why you and your friend got into dealing. The bills have been piling up lately haven't they? Pretty soon someone will come to investigate and realize that no legal guardian is present. Do you know what that means Edward?"

The man folded his hands and put them on the desktop. He waited a few minutes as though expecting a response from me. But I was too shocked to utter a word. How could this man know so much about me and Jasper? There's no fucking way he could have guessed all this information. We never told anybody why we started dealing or about Jasper's living conditions.

"He'll get sent to a group home," the man finally responded after his extended dramatic pause. "After all, no one adopting wants a teenager, they all want precious little children," the man spat out the last word as though it tasted of vomit. "The nearest group home that has an opening is three hours away. You would most likely never see Jasper again."

I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of being separated from Jasper. He's my brother, we're closer than the actual blood relatives that I have.

"So tell me Edward, will you consider my proposition? I will give you a day to ponder, tomorrow night at midnight you will come down here and give me your answer. If you do not show up. I will find you. I know everything about you, I am the man you do not want to double cross."

Oh God, he would kill me if I didn't show up. Hell he would probably kill the whole town of Forks in one fucking night to get revenge on me if I told anyone about this meeting. That is a lot of fucking money. I wouldn't have to waste my fucking time learning about a bunch of bullshit in the hell hole people call a high school.

"I'll think about it and be back to give you my final answer tomorrow at midnight," I finally responded cutting through the tension in the room.

"Excellent, think very carefully about this Edward. I could provide protection and a very handsome steady income for the rest of your life. You could even retire at twenty-five and live the rest of your life in Tahiti."

My mind began to whirl with the possibilities.

"We better get going Boss, I got some more business to get done upstairs and I'm sure Edward does too," James spoke out for the first time since we entered the room.

"Ah yes, well don't forget about tomorrow Edward. I surely won't."

"I will be here sir."

James opened the door for us to go back upstairs. I began to follow him but then turned and asked, "if you don't mind sir... May I ask who you are? Unless of course you do not wish to tell me."

"My apologies Mr. Cullen I tend to forget that some don't have a gift for eyesight. James would you mind," the man raised an arm and gestured to the wall where the light switch was located. James flipped it on and blinding light filled my pupils.

I rubbed at the sudden ache coming from my eye sockets because of the abrupt bright light. When my eyes adjusted I took in the man in front of me. He looked strangely alike to James. Maybe they're related or something. The pale skin stretched over muscle, and a feeling of uneasiness settled in my stomach once more as he flashed me his white glistening teeth.

He got up from the desk in one fluid motion. The man's grace reminded me of a ballerina, but imagining him in a tutu seemed hilarious.

He crossed the room quickly and held out his hand in a friendly greeting gesture. I grabbed his hand and firmly shook it. Damn he's fucking cold, maybe he has poor circulation or something.

"You must think I am so rude Mr. Cullen. I did not even have the decency to introduce myself. My name is Felix Volturi. And I think you would make an amazing business partner." His licked his bottom lip as he retracted his hand. "Goodnight Mr. Cullen."

Taking that as my dismissal, I turned and left the room with James.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into? Just take deep breaths Edward it'll be okay. Everything will be just fine, just keep breathing.

Breathe in.


End file.
